Modern computer software applications often include a variety of configuration settings that a user may manipulate to control execution or operation of that application or associated devices within a computer system. As an example, software applications used to create content such as web page creation applications, photo editing applications or document production applications can have a variety of configuration settings that determine characteristic operation of the applications based on user-defined values of those configuration settings. As a specific example, a photo editing application may provide a user adjustable configuration setting to indicate to the photo editing application how colors are to be rendered within photos or digital images output to a display or other device by that application. Various color rendering algorithms exist and the photo editing application may allow the user to select from a variety of these different color rendering mechanisms for use when rendering colors by that application. Other examples of configuration settings a user may select or adjust include transparency settings, output data format settings, peripheral device settings, processing algorithm settings such as compression settings, and many other types of user adjustable application parameters. By allowing the user to adjust such configuration settings, the user is able to precisely determine how that application performs.
Many times, conventional software applications interrelate to one another to form a group of software applications often referred to as a suite of applications or groupware. Users can often use the applications in such a group or suite collectively to perform a large task such as production of a large content project. As an example, many software vendors produce groupware or bundled software applications that can exchange data with each other in a user-friendly manner. Such applications are often collaborative in nature and allow many users to collectively work together using the applications to produce highly detailed and complex graphical productions in presentations containing combinations of digital images, graphics and text. Examples of conventional applications that are often bundled together in this manner include a digital photo editor application, a web page development application, an illustrator application allowing creation of graphics, a word processor, and a document assembly program that produces a portable document format containing content created by the group of applications in the suite.